one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel vs Deathstroke (Capcom vs DC)
Abel vs Deathstroke Season 1 Episode 5 Capcom vs DC Pre Fight The streets were noisy from people talking. Exciting news broke through the city. Their was going to be a fighting tournament with a grand prize of 56K! Wow! It was called the Majestic Bones Tournament, and it was created by ZombieSlayer23! Everyone was excited, EVERYONE! They all wanted to win that prize. They would even cheat to win. And that is what Deathstroke did. Abel got his locked and put on his boxing gloves. Abel started to walk away, but heard a noise. Deathstroke: Did you sign up for the tournament? Abel turned around. Abel: My business does not concern you. Now go away. Deathstroke: Tell me and I’ll go away… Abel: Yes. I am. NOW GO! Deathstroke put in new ammo in his sniper and backflipped on top of a locker. Deathstroke quickly sniped his sniper at Abel, but Abel leaped to the right, dodging the bullet. Abel then punched the ground and stared at Deathstroke. Abel: Cheating, huh? You’re trying to kill me, so that I am eliminated from the tournament and you can win more likely. Deathstroke chuckled, and grabbed his sword. Deathstroke: You guessed right. Deathstroke leaped at Abel with his sword. FIGHT! The Fight Deathstroke quickly swung his sword behind him and landed a powerful kick in Abel’s chest. Abel slammed into a locker and punched the locker off the ground. Abel then kicked the locker at Deathstroke and ran at him. Deathstroke leaped backwards and threw a grenade at the locker. The locker exploded and smoke came. Deathstroke stared at the smoke in silence, waiting for a punch somewhere. Abel leaped out of the smoke and punched Deathstroke in the chest. Abel then grabbed Deathstroke and slammed him into the ground. Deathstroke swung his sword upwards at Abel, but Abel rolled behind Deathstroke and kicked him in the face. Deathstroke got up and grabbed his staff. Deathstroke rapidly whacked Abel, and Abel flew backwards. Deathstroke then grabbed his sniper and aimed it at Abel. Deathstroke: Last words? Deathstroke pulled the trigger. Abel watched as the bullet got closer and closer to him. Abel quickly rolled in front of the bullet, dodging it. Abel then elbowed Deathstroke in the neck, making him leap into the air. Abel then grabbed Deathstroke’s shirt and slammed him into the ground. Deathstroke tripped Abel to the ground and swung his staff wildly around Abel. Abel was whacked all over the place, and finally Deathstroke whacked Abel in the gut, sending him flying backwards. Deathstroke then grabbed his sword and ran at Abel. Deathstroke sliced his sword at Abel, and Abel was stabbed in the chest, barely missing his heart. Abel yelled in pain and landed a strong punch in Deathstroke’s face. Deathstroke yelled in pain and grabbed his pistol. Deathstroke shot Abel several times with his pistol, and Abel died. K.O!!!!!! Deathstroke laughed and turned around. It was dark. Deathstroke knew he didn’t turn off the lights. Who would have done that? Deathstroke’s face was slammed into the ground, and then he felt a sharp blade stab him in the head. Deathstroke closed his eyes, the last time he would see the world again. Batman walked away. BATMAN IS ENTERING THE MAJESTIC BONES TOURNAMENT! Conclusion This Melee’s Winner Is... Deathstroke! *Deathstroke lay on the platform, dead* Next time Vergil vs Robin